Amor aos Pedaços
by Asrail
Summary: [SLASH] Remus gostava de chocolate. Então, por que baunilha? Projeto Estações Ficwriters. Tema: chocolate. Ship escolhido: Sirius e Remus.


**Amor aos Pedaços  
****por**** Kimberly Desiree**

**

* * *

N/A: **Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de pseudo-comédia romântica e, portanto, meio problemática, mas eu faço o que eu posso. Essa fanfic foi escrito para o Projeto Estações Ficwriters com o meu casal escolhido, Sirius e Remus. É curtinha e fluffy, então espero que gostem. O nome da fic é o da doceria, sim, e eu juro que é proposital! Eu não tenho lesão cerebral... Eu acho. Agradeço a Mia Galvez, a Adriana Snape e a Bruna F. por betarem pra mim, obrigada!, e tenho que dar créditos da inspiração para o meu bolo de aniversário, carinhosamente chamado de Bolo Remus, porque era com essência de baunilha, recheio de beijinho e cobertura de chocolate. Espero que gostem!

* * *

"Baunilha."

Foi isso o que Sirius disse depois do primeiro beijo e, cada vez que seus lábios se uniam, Remus não conseguia deixar de lembrar daquela palavra, intrigado.

Era dia dos namorados e ele estava embolado nos lençóis, acordado já logo cedo. Por que baunilha? Enquanto ele tentava descobrir aquele mistério de máxima importância, Sirius Black se aproximava sorrateiro, não tão bem intencionado quanto gostaríamos - ou é exatamente disso que gostamos? De qualquer forma...

Ele se debruçou sobre a cama silenciosamente e aproximou o rosto dos cabelos castanhos do outro, inalando a essência de Remus, fresca e, ainda assim, de certa forma adocicada. Sorriu.

"Moony?"

O grifinório, que, como todo solteiro - erm... não-tão-solteiro-assim, mas vamos manter as aparências... - não espera ser acordado com murmúrios roucos que transbordam segundas intenções, quase teve uma taquicardia e morreu.

"Padfoot!", ele exclamou, revoltado, empurrando o namorado, "O que diab...?" E Sirius calou-o com seus lábios. Remus acreditava que aquela era a melhor maneira grosseira de calar alguém, mas, como estava num momento de muito mau humor, jamais admitiria.

"Feliz dia dos namorados!"

"Hunf... Sei."

Sirius o observou, divertido. Está certo que Remus ficava um pouquinho - quase nada - insuportável quando estava irritado, mas Sirius o achava ainda mais adorável assim. Aliás, ele quase preferia vê-lo com raiva, só para poder observar a curva delicada que seus lábios descreviam quando ele os crispava de indignação, ou constrangido, porque deixar suas maçãs do rosto rubras se tornou uma espécie de _hobby_ obsessivo - embora não fosse só _esse_ o motivo de Sirius ter aparecido no aniversário do namorado usando luvas de couro e óculos escuros, _apenas_.

"O sr. Monitor vai se vestir para ir a Hogmeade? Ou... Precisa de, er... _Ajuda?_" Ele sorriu largamente, significativo.

Remus meneou a cabeça, incrédulo, mas acerejou de leve, um sorriso escapando pelo canto dos lábios. _Dez pontos para Sirius Black!_

"Eu te encontro no café, Pad."

"Sem graça", murmurou o outro, na sua mais que famosa cara de cachorro sem dono, que só se alterava, vez ou outra, com a de cachorro pidão.

Remus se despiu assim que as cortinas de sua cama de dossel pareceram confiáveis, mas enquanto se vestia, a pergunta insistiu.

Por que baunilha?

Remus gostava de chocolate, em barra ou em calda. Ao leite ou meio amargo. Se fosse chocolate, ele adorava. Talvez fosse chocólatra, mas achava que não. Afinal, o que eram alguns pequenos vícios saudáveis? Eles não podem fazer (muito) mal a ninguém... Podem? Enfim, ele era quase - praticamente - obcecado por chocolate. Eu disse _quase_?

Mas baunilha? Baunilha era excessivamente doce. Enjoativo. Era... bem, era ruim, não? Então por que... Por que baunilha? Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais frustrado Remus ficava. Ele deixou o dormitório ainda confuso e não esperava descobrir a resposta naquele dia - talvez nunca?

James o esperava no Salão Comunal e eles passaram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda juntos, enquanto o amigo repetia pela qüinquagésima nona vez que "aquele era o dia, porque Lily Evans (finalmente) decidira sair com James Potter". É claro que o "finalmente" foi Remus quem pensou.

"Estou tão nervoso que perdi a fome", comentou James, extasiado. Era uma grande mentira, afinal ele comia como um troglodita, mas o gesto seria bastante... Erm... Apaixonado?

Remus rolou os olhos.

"Relaxa. Seja você, Prongs... Ou melhor, não seja, não!"

James olhou para Remus, suspeito, mas sorriu.

"Às vezes você é tão... Sirius."

"Essa é a sua definição para lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente, bonitão e sexy?" Sirius saiu só sabe Merlin de onde - mais especificamente, de trás da estátua de um bruxo velho e carrancudo - e apoiou os braços nos ombros dos dois, interessado.

"Na verdade, é minha definição pra safado cretino."

"_Eu?_", Sirius se fez de ofendido, "Assim você me choca, Prongs... Seu canalha pervertido!"

Remus bocejou, cansado. Era uma coisa engraçada perder o sono... Quando se está na cama, não descansa; quando se levanta, fica cansado. _Vai saber... _Ele observou James e Sirius trocarem mais algumas dúzias daquelas palavras carinhosas, como eles faziam todas as manhãs, quase como num ritual entre o Maroto-mor e o vice - embora houvesse dúvidas quanto a quem era quem -, e, assim que Lily chegou, deixando James mais _estupidificado_ do que o normal, eles foram para o Salão Principal tomar o café-da-manhã. Em seguida, foram liberados para ir a Hogsmeade.

Sirius estava bastante feliz por Lily ter finalmente aceitado sair com James, principalmente porque, afinal, era dia dos namorados e... Bem, ele gostaria de passar a dia a sós com o seu. Mas não tivera tanta sorte assim.

"Puxa! Vocês viram a vitrine da Dedosdemel?", perguntou Peter, embasbacado. Sirius lançou uma olhadela ranzinza na direção do amigo, que não percebeu. "Eu queria comprar a loja inteira! Mas eu esqueci meu dinheiro em Hogwarts..."

_Nada aproveitador_, Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha e ofereceu alguns galeões ao amigo.

"Eu empresto!"

Peter, muito inocentemente - ou talvez nem tanto assim, quem sabe? -, aceitou as moedas de ouro e girou nos calcanhares, literalmente se atirando para dentro da loja. _Mais dez pontos para Sirius Black!_

"Vamos, antes que ele volte!"

"Vamos...?"

Mas Sirius correu tão rapidamente, puxando-o pela mão, que Remus mal teve tempo de terminar a frase. Algumas quadras e resfôlegos depois, eles chegaram a uma famosa sorveteria de que gostavam muito. Entrando no lugar, sentaram-se numa mesa estrategicamente mais aos fundos e observaram a carta de sabores. Remus pareceu indeciso.

"Eu pago", disse Sirius.

"Por que você paga?"

"Oras, porque eu escolhi primeiro."

"E se eu quiser pagar?", teimou Remus.

"Aí vai ficar querendo."

"Não vou, não."

"Vai, sim."

"Não vou, não!"

"Tá bem! Tá bem... Mas não vá reclamar depois", resmungou Sirius, derrotado, "Hunf."

"Eu não vou."

Remus sorriu, vitorioso. Passou os olhos pela carta novamente e então leu: "Baunilha."

"Hmm? O quê?"

"Nada... É só que..."

"O quê?" Sirius apoiou o queixo numa das mãos, interessado.

"Por que baunilha?"

"Por que baunilha?", Sirius pareceu confuso, "Não entendi. Mas se você quiser pedir o sorvete, eu recomendo." Como Remus continuou calado, ele acrescentou: "Baunilha é meu sabor favorito."

Remus corou violentamente. Sirius o observou, deliciado, embora não compreendesse.

"Devo falar em comida com mais regularidade?"

"Não, besta!" Remus riu e tentou empurrar o namorado de leve, mas Sirius segurou seu pulso e puxou-o para mais perto, até que seus narizes se esbarrassem. Remus sempre ficava sem jeito naquela parte, mas era por essas e outras que Sirius gostava dele.

Seus lábios se uniram novamente e Remus entendeu que não estava só no gosto, mas muito além. Além dos sentidos: estava no significado. Talvez por isso, quando eles se afastaram, Remus deixou Sirius intrigado com um murmúrio:

"Chocolate."


End file.
